You & Me
by purplemonkey.x3
Summary: You're the one. You've always been the one. One of these days you're going to realize it. BL.


My name is Lucas Eugene Scott, and my life is a mess. Three years ago, I was convinced that Peyton Sawyer was the love of my life. And at that time, she was. We had been through so much together, I would never be able to explain it. My first book was dedicated to her. It was our love story. But, if you read closely, if you read in between the lines, you would have noticed something else...

I'll never forget that night in the hotel room. I had proposed to her. She said no. Not necessarily no, but close to it.

_"Luke, if you can't trust that our love can make it one year, I don't understand how we can be talking about forever right now!" Peyton said._

_"You're saying no." It broke my heart to hear her saying that she couldn't marry me. _

_"No! I am not saying no, I am saying not now. I want to marry you someday." I pulled away from her. "Hey don't do that, don't pull away from me. I want us to be together... I love you so much."_

But that love wasn't enough. It was never enough. It wasn't enough for her. It wasn't enough for her to say yes. It wasn't enough for her to spend her life with me, and soon, I realized that.

Then, I met Lindsey Strauss. The editor of my book. And soon, I forgot about everything with Peyton, and fell in love with her. All those nights I spent awake with her, arguing on grammar, spelling, and even dinner, made me love her more and more each day.

A while back, she had found the ring I had used to propose to Peyton. I did the only thing I could think of to avoid her asking me about it.

I asked her to marry me. And she said yes. And even though it was unplanned, it felt right. I was really in love.

Planning the wedding with her was great. The time spent with her made me forget all my sorrow, and focus on happiness. But I felt that something was about to go horribly wrong.

And it did. Lindsey left me at the altar. She told me that I didn't love her, and that my heart belonged to someone else. Something along those lines. My heart was beating too fast, that I didn't exactly hear her. My life went spiraling down, until a little girl came into the picture.

Her name was Angie. She was Brooke Davis's child. Not literally, but she was to take her in, and after a heart surgery, give her back. Being with Angie made me smile. She was my angel, and it broke my heart when she had to go. It made me feel like a father. And Brooke, no matter how many times she denied it, _was_ the mother. It made wonder if this is what it would have been like, all those years ago, if Brooke had really been pregnant back in high school.

Just hours ago, I was with Brooke at the airport, trying to keep her from falling apart. It had worked until I dropped her at her house. I knew that she was dying when I left. I've grown up with her, and I knew that at the exact moment I shut the door, she fell apart. I wanted to be there for her so much, but something made me want to go to the rivercourt. And I just couldn't resist that feeling.

When I got there, I got the surprise of my life. It was a comet. Painted across the whole rivercourt with words painted around it. At the very end, the was a message.

"I will always love you. -Peyton." I read out loud. It made me smile, but not necessarily in a good way.

I sat down thinking of what to do. Do I go back to her? Do I move on? I don't feel the same as I did those years back. What I felt for Peyton was not hate, but it was not true love either. But it was close.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get out of here. The only place I could think of was Vegas. It was the perfect place to go when I just needed to get away from everything wrong in my life. It was decided. Vegas, here I come.

I went home to pack, and as I was, I decided that my closet could use a little cleaning before I left.

As I tried to fit a bag on the top of my shelf, something fell, and hit the ground.

Letters popped out, and went everywhere. I knew what these letters were, and I knew exactly what was inside.

_"There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid...I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you... I was just too scared to admit it."_

Thinking back to that time made me smile, and this time, a true one. It made me genuinely happy thinking back to a time when my life was in control and I knew exactly what I was doing.

If someone would have told me back then that this is how my life would have turned out, I would have laughed in their face. Hell, if they had told me that a few years ago, I would have laughed in their face. Who would have thought that Lucas Scott would sit here, being lost? But now, I knew exactly what I was doing. My mind took a turn, and the answer was crystal clear. But would this work?

I had to make a few stops. Visit some...people. Just to reassure that my heart was in the right place, and now I knew that it was.

After reflecting on a few memories, I found myself at a familiar door. It wasn't my house, so I didn't have a key, but somehow I knew that the door wasn't locked. So, I just walked right on in.

I saw her sitting on the couch, tears still detectable in her eyes.

"You're the one."

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"You're the one, Brooke. All those years that I fought for you, it was because you were the one. You always have been."

"Luke, I-"

"Do you remember that time, when my mom was coming home? You told me that people who were meant to be together always find their way in the end?"

She nodded.

"Destiny always brought us back together. And now, I've found my way back. To you" She sat there, silent, so I continued.

"I was with Rachel one night at the court, she blindfolded me and asked me if I really believed that you were the one. I said yes..."

I saw her smile. So far, so good.

"She told me to call on destiny, and make that shot. Blindfolded. You know what happened? It went in. And when Peyton had asked me who I wanted next to me when all of my dreams came true. I didn't even have to think. It was you. Then, I took it back, and said it was Peyton. And for many years, I believed that. But the truth is, that when we won the game, you were there first. Not Peyton. And the night I found out my book was being published, you were the first one I told. You were the one next to me all those times. You're the one Brooke."

"Luke, this is confusing me. Peyton-"

"I talked to her before I came here. She understands. She had always had that feeling that my heart was never with her, but like I told you before, my heart was and is always going to be with you."

"Luke, I just can't do this. I don't know about us. I mean, you know what happened in the past, I don't know if I could-"

"I told you that I was sorry for all those times. But every single time, I came back to you."

"Lucas, I just don't know."

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. And one of these days, you're going to realize it." I said as I shut the door behind me.

Five, four, three, two...

"Lucas, wait!" I smiled.

"Yes?"

That was the moment her lips crashed into mine. It felt like magic. This is how my life should be. And this time, I wasn't going to screw it up.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." She said, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too," I said, kissing her forehead, "pretty girl."

--  
Not my best, I know, but still. Please read & review. Thank you!


End file.
